


You are here now

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Shouyou goes home after finishing his degree hoping to relax before searching for a job. His mom though, really wants him to meet her friend's son, who should be a perfect match for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	You are here now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for the kagehina week 2020. The prompt was first meeting.  
> I didn't have a beta for this fic, so I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes.

Shouyou still can’t believe he came. He fidgets with his fingers and looks around the park for the tenth time since he arrived 2 minutes ago. Definitely this wasn’t what he had in mind when he arrived yesterday to his parents’ house.

He had finished his degree and came to stay a few days before starting to look for a new job. They had welcomed him and prepared a big dinner to celebrate the beginning of his career. His sister above all was happy to have him home again, she had missed their banters and even the loud fights. It was a fun and relaxing day, but the mood changed when his mom asked him for help cleaning the dishes and started talking about a good friend of her.

“You know, she also told me her son would come home too…”

In this moment, Shouyou stopped moving. His mom had been trying to find him a partner for the last 3 years, saying he should have someone to rely on and share his life. He immediately told her he wasn’t interested in dating right now, but she insisted saying how handsome he is and how much he seems to like volleyball, remarking how sure she was he was perfect for Shouyou. The conversation went for so long Shouyou decided to accept only if she stopped trying to find him a date after this. His mother accepted immediately, which weirded him out, because she never gives up so easily. She must be sure this guy is perfect for him, and it seems the other guy’s mom too. They had gushed on the phone about their sons the rest of the night over the phone, and just before Shouyou went to sleep his mom gave him the guy’s Line information.

He felt so dumb messaging this person at 11pm on his mom’s insistence he did it right away. 

Kageyama Tobio had answered in a few minutes and after chatting for a short while they agreed to meet the next day so both their moms would stop pestering them. 

He glances once more around him. He feels nervous despite thinking this is more of a hang out than a date. Kageyama didn’t have a profile photo, only a volleyball, so he doesn’t have any clue to what he looks like.

Half and hour goes by and Shouyou feels stood up. He’s starting to feel angry when a notification pops in his phone. Kageyama is asking him where he is. 

Shouyou writes back his location and before he can tell him how rude he is for making him wait so long, someone appears in the corner of his eye. 

The man is taller than him, his black hair is neatly arranged with his bangs styled to one side in a slightly wavy way leaving his face in full display, his eyes are sharp and of a pretty grayish blue, and he’s wearing a white dress shirt with dark blue pants, both matching his built perfectly. 

Shouyou must have been staring too long, because the man frowns and says “Are you Hinata Shouyou or not?” 

“Ah, I-I’m sorry. Yes, nice to meet you.” He bows slightly. “I thought we would just hang out though. I didn’t dress… as nice as you.” He looks at his plain shirt and jeans. 

It’s like a model meeting a fan or something like that. His mom said Kageyama was handsome, but this is a whole new level. 

“No, you’re fine… My mom and sister insisted on making me come like this… that’s why i was late. Sorry for that.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, slightly pouting. 

“I get you. I went out before my mom could come to attack me with the hair brush,” Shouyou says and grins.

Kageyama stares for a moment with a plain expression before turning around. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure. What you like to do for fun?” Shouyou asks, following Kageyama who started walking away. 

“Playing volleyball.” 

“Really?!” Shouyou looks at Kageyama bright eyed. “Mom said you liked it, but I didn’t think it was true. I like it too, but I don’t do it as often as when I first started university. What position do you play in?” 

Kageyama keeps his eyes on the path. “Setter.”

At this, Hinata can’t stop himself. He starts rambling about his experience as a middle blocker and wing spiker back in high school and university. Kageyama doesn’t believe him how good he is at first so he has to look for photos and videos on his phone. Surely, Kageyama’s eyes open wide watching the spikes and jumps he could do. From there, their conversation becomes more lively and they decide to go to a coffee shop. 

They spend all evening talking about their favorite sport, watching videos on their phones of their older teams and sharing stories of the sport. 

“I wish we could have meet before, in high school or university. It would have been so cool!” Shouyou thinks out loud, once they’re going back home. 

“Yeah, but I dunno if we would have liked each other,” Kageyama teases. “I don’t think I would have liked someone so loud back then.

“Tch, I bet I wouldn’t have liked your grumpy face back then either.” Shouyou tries to sound annoyed, but can’t. “I bet we would have different lives if we had though.” He adds, smiling but with a hint of sadness.

“Probably…”

They walk in silence until they reach the bus stop. 

“But hey, I had fun!” Shouyou immediately tries to cheer up. “We should hang out more in the future. If you want to of course.”

“We should. I had fun too.” Kageyama smiles, and something inside of Shouyou tingles. 

“Can we take a picture? So I can show my mom we actually meet today,” he asks unusually sheepish. 

Kageyama nods and they manage to take one just before the bus arrives.

His mom was right, Kageyama really is perfect for him and even if it’s not that realistic he hopes they can meet more often.

\---

He barely can sleep the night before he starts his new job and as soon as he wakes up his stomach hurts a little bit. It’s just as exciting as scary. 

He’s tying his shoes when his phone chimes. Kageyama wrote him he wishes him a good first day of work. 

He smiles and thinks on the photo they took. He loves the small and soft smile Kageyama had, and how pretty he looked. 

They had keep in touch and talked at least once a day to know how each one was doing. Shouyou is glad he got to know Kageyama better, he only wishes they could hang out like the day they meet again, but their schedules don’t allow them yet. 

Putting his best smiley face, Shouyou enters the staff room and greets the teachers inside, letting them know he’ll be the new P.E teacher. Everyone seem friendly and after the formal greetings he decides to go watch the gym and familiarize with it. 

Once outside of it, he hears a couple of people talking and goes in ready to introduce himself again. To his surprise one of the people looks just like Kageyama, with a different hair style, his bangs are only parted in the middle, and wearing sports clothes. He stares, eyes wide open.

“W-What are you doing here?!” He shouts, pointing a finger to his friend. 

“I’m the volleyball coach. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Kageyama looks just as confused as he is.

“I’m a teacher here!” 

There’s a second of silence, the other two people in the gym looking at them with curiosity.

Another second passes and Shouyou grins. He definitely wasn’t expecting this, but he’s sure to take advantage of it every moment he can.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret)!


End file.
